Trouble in Paradise
by Gromia
Summary: Every couple have their problems... Third in the series.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: To everyone unfamiliar with my fics, I advise you to first read the first two stories prior to this one: **Blue** and **Vacation That Changed Everything**, if you haven't already. Otherwise this will probably not make any sense.

I put this prologue first so things mentioned later would make more sense.

Also, I would like to thank **ZeoViolet**. Without her, this fic would probably never have come to exist. So thanks for the push and some of the ideas!

I was going to publish this thing once it was finished but... here it is. Please review and tell what you think.

**Disclaimer**: Captain Planet and the Planeteers are not mine. But Kim and Buddy are.

Rated T for adult suggestive adult themes.

* * *

**Prologue**

Past, part 1: Cap

It had been little over a month since Cap had asked Kim to stay with him. The newest resident of Hope Island was busy working on the Eco-Sub. She had had to think of something to do with her time now that she had quit her job. Kim had gone back to work once her sick leave had ended but in only a week she had realized it was too tiresome. The trips to and from the island alone took too long since Hope Island wasn't that close to the mainland. She had watched Wheeler work on the engine of one of the vehicles and had wanted to try it herself. With guidance from the redhead, she had discovered she was quite mechanically inclined, much to her surprise.

From secretary to fledgling mechanic. Quite a switch. But she still had much to learn about the insides of the vehicles and left the more serious damage to the five to fix until she was more experienced.

She hoped the Planeteers would bring the Eco-Copter back at least in one piece this time. More often than not it was the villain they were facing or some other outside force doing the damage. And of course there was the normal wear and tear.

And this way, she and Cap got to spend more time together. When he wasn't off saving the world, that is. A memory surfaced of something she had found out about him during her sick leave. Something she would have never expected to hear.

-Flashback Kim's POV-

We were spending time at the clearing we had claimed as ours. Blue's head was in my lap and I was giving his scalp a massage. His eyes were closed in contentment, enjoying the attention. In fact, it looked like he had fallen asleep.

That wouldn't surprise me, not after we had discovered he could sleep when he wanted to. It wasn't as effective as recharging but for me, it was better to have him there beside me than sleeping alone. I felt so safe with his arms around me, although I knew there was nothing on the island that would hurt me.

"Could I ask you something?" I enquired.

"Fire away," he told me without opening his eyes. Not asleep at all, then.

"Well, I thought I heard Gaia call you 'son' the other day," I told him. "What was that about?"

Now he did look at me. "Yeah, that." The superhero sat up. "I've been meaning to tell you."

"So she's… You're…" I stammered, trying to wrap my head around it. Well, it was kind of logical, now that I thought about it.

Blue gave a laugh, amused by my reaction. "Nah, we're not related. But she did raise me. So in a way she is my mother."

Gaia had raised him? That I hadn't expected to hear. Did that mean what I thought it meant? "I'm all ears," I told him, settling down to listen.

He cleared his throat. "Gaia's told me she found me on the beach."

"No clues as to who had left you there?" I wanted to know.

"Nope," Blue said. "Not until I grew up."

He thought about something for a moment and suggested that maybe Gaia would tell me about his early days and he'll pick up from where he remembered things more clearly. I was OK with that so he and I got up and made our way to the Crystal Chamber.

His words of growing up came back to me. "How old were you when she found you?"

"Just a baby." There was a pause while he let me digest this piece of news. Had this guy really been a baby? It was so hard to imagine. I tried to picture a miniature version of him. Blue chuckled, probably aware of what was going on in my mind. "And what's more, I was human. Or at least I appeared to be."

I could only stare at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. "How did you become who you are today, then?"

He grinned. "Patience, love. You'll find out soon enough." Patience had never been one of my strong points. Especially if I was curious about something. Fortunately, we were almost at the Chamber.

The spirit was waiting for us. So was Buddy, who we had left to play with the Planeteers. The dog wagged his tail when he saw us, having learned by now not to use his tongue as a greeting. Or maybe it was the presence of a certain superhero that made him behave himself. All I had been able to teach him was sit and stay.

After the dog had settled down and sat obediently to the side, we explained the reason for our visit to the spirit. She agreed and waved her hand at the screen that was the Planetvision. An image of a human baby appeared on it. He had thick black hair and brown eyes. Especially the eyes were similar to Blue's and not just because of the color. I had looked into them often enough to notice the resemblance. It was almost like he had already experienced a lot despite being so young. Then again, he might have been older than he seemed.

"You were a cute baby," I told him with a smile.

He clearly hadn't expected that, judging from the look on his face. "Gee, thanks."

The spirit showed me the sky-blue blanket, which was exactly the same color as his skin, in which he had been wrapped in, in addition to the basket he had been in. The blanket felt so soft it was almost like brand new.

"Like he already told you, I found him on the beach," Gaia began. "Soon he felt like my own son. But since I was alone with him, I really had my hands full. Especially after he learned to walk. But he was a fairly easy boy to keep up with, nonetheless."

Once he had been old enough, she had schooled him. According to her, the boy had been a quick learner, absorbing knowledge like a sponge absorbs water and seemed to remember everything he heard exceptionally well. The time we had played that game back at the cabin came back to me. Now I knew why he had won: thanks to Gaia and his memory.

"But how did he get his powers?" I asked, wanting them to get to the point already.

"I was just getting to that," Blue told me. "When I reached my teens, my skin started to change. In about a year it was the way it is now. Not long after that, my powers showed up. Fire was first."

Of course it had to be fire. If it had been anything like his 'experiments' back at the cabin when he was still suffering from amnesia, I had a hunch Gaia hadn't liked what had happened. "Let me guess," I said. "You burned something."

"You could say that," the superhero said. "If it hadn't been for Gaia, the whole island would've gone up in flames."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," the spirit put in. "But it was a close call."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" he asked with a grin.

"Profusely so, if I recall," Gaia replied with a smile.

Next had been wind. Instead of diving successfully into the ocean from a cliff, he had ended up floating in the air. He had to figure out how to either get himself back on land or dive like he had intended. Once he had managed to flounder back to land, Gaia figured he could control the wind once he got the hang of it and maybe even fly too. With the awakening of the power of water, there had been another near-disaster. Being bored, he had had the notion of wanting to surf but there had been no waves. A stray thought and soon the sea around the island had been raging like mad. Gaia was needed again to calm it.

"Don't tell me something like that happened with earth too," I guessed. "Like an earthquake."

"Not quite," Blue said.

The spirit had charged him to take care of the patch of land that had been turned into a vegetable garden. Back then he still needed to eat full meals but wasn't that fond of hard work. He needed to turn the soil and plant the seeds. Discovering a faster way to do it, he had taken advantage of this, but had only succeeded in making a mess of the garden. So he had been forced to start over the old-fashioned way. Along with that power, his hair had turned from black to the grassy-green it was now.

He knew he was different from other people because Gaia had let him explore the world. When his curiosity had reared its head, she had had to let him out into the world. The spirit had told him how he had come to be in her care. "But to all intents and purposes, he was my son."

"I saw how beautiful this planet was," Blue commented. "It still could be, if people would just change their ways." He said it with such feeling that it was quite obvious why he was doing what he did, being the champion of the planet.

"I began teaching him how to control his powers better," Gaia said. "Basic restraint, if only to prevent any further disasters. He was a quick learner, if a little reckless at times."

"But I learned from my mistakes," Blue put in, smiling at me.

Until now, they had had no clues as to who had brought him to the island. But his elemental powers were a clear clue to at least one of his parents' heritage. One of them had to be an elemental spirit. And since he had been born human, it was clear the other had been just that. Gaia had somehow determined it was his mother he had inherited his powers from. Something about signatures or something.

"If one of them was a spirit of nature," I mused. "Wouldn't that make you… half human?"

Blue nodded. "That about sums it up. But since my body changed so thoroughly, on a molecular level, I consider myself to be more a being of nature than human."

"There was never any word from them?" I wanted to know. "Whoever had brought you here, I mean."

"None," Gaia replied. "Our guess was they either didn't want to or something had happened that prevented them to." If it had been the latter I had a hunch what that meant. There would never be any word from them.

"Gaia's the only parent I've known so it's not that big of a deal," Blue dismissed it. "I can't miss people I've never met."

"But honey, don't you care that the person who gave you life might be… dead?" I persisted, too stubborn sometimes to let something go.

He smiled. "Of course I do, love. But it's no use dwelling on it, is there?" I had to admit he was right so I let the matter drop. "But the tale's not over yet. If you wanna hear the rest too, that is."

I did so they told me how he had found the rings. When he had learned what they were for, it seemed he hadn't hesitated in offering his help with giving the rings their power. Gaia tried to tell him he didn't have to do it, that she'd find another way. But he had made his decision and the spirit couldn't change his mind. Gaia had asked him one more time if he was sure about what he wanted to do. Blue had told her that if felt right, that if he went through with it, his life and the powers he possessed would have meaning. He also wanted to do his part in protecting the world if it needed it.

He had asked why there was five rings. Gaia explained that the fifth ring would contain all the love he had for the planet. It would be the most important "power", since without heart, you had nothing. And the wearers of the rings would be there to help him, too.

After some very extensive training (either alone or with Gaia) it was time for him to give power to the rings. Gaia was going to take a nap and it was as good a time as any to do it.

But before that, he had one more surprise for his adoptive mother. He had decided what he was going to look like when he would be summoned for the first time. In place of his old clothes, he now had a sort of a red uniform, cloves and boots included. And he had a globe on his chest, as well, symbolizing the earth. Mother and son embraced one final time before he divided into the five powers and they zoomed into the rings.

Afterwards, I had been even more surprised when he had revealed he could remove his "clothes", too. To demonstrate, he had gotten rid of his gloves and boots for a moment. All it had taken was a thought. According to him, it was some sort of extra layer he had put up. This gave me ideas which I kept to myself for now.

-End of flashback-

* * *

Past, part 2: Kim

Cap had made the decision to ask Kim to stay upon seeing how well things had gone during her recovery from the operation she had had to go through because of Bleak's bullet. During her sick leave, the superhero's love for the woman had grown into a very deep one and he didn't want to lose her again. He had realized that even he had a right to be selfish sometimes and have something to call his. Before, he hadn't even given any thoughts to finding love, devoting his life solely to his job. He did enjoy what he did but had realized it wasn't enough anymore. Not after meeting Kim.

About the only concern for him had been the woman's jealous streak once it had surfaced. Kim had shed some light into that.

-Flashback Cap's POV-

When I brought it up, I could see how reluctant she was to talk about it. Her very being radiated a deep sadness. What had it been that had hurt her so much? I was sorry I had asked. But how else was I going to get to know her?

Kim bit her lip. Even when she would insist nothing was bothering her, that little biting of the lower lip always gave it away. "I'm sorry. I do want to tell you but it's so hard even after so long."

"No pressure, love," I assured her gently, running my fingertips along her back lightly. I had discovered that always seemed to calm her down whenever she was upset. "Take your time." She smiled a little, obviously grateful.

Finally, after a deep sigh she looked at me. "I used to be engaged to be married once."

"Was this before or after Buddy?" I wanted to know, although I realized I already knew the answer.

Kim gave me a look. "What do you think?"

The dog had a tendency to be aggressive toward everyone. Well, everyone except me and my friends. I must've used my Heart power on the dog back then without even realizing it. A power I hadn't even remembered I had because of the amnesia.

"Asked a stupid question," I commented.

"I loved him and was very excited about the prospect of settling down with him," Kim continued. "As it turned out, he wasn't."

Again the air of deep sadness descended on her like a heavy blanket. I waited for her to continue on her own time, not wanting to rush her.

After a pause, she continued. "With only a few weeks to go to the wedding…" The woman paused. "I got home early from work and found him in bed with another woman."

I hugged her, not able to understand why people could do something like that to someone they cared about. "I'm so sorry."

"Not wanting to hear his explanations I kicked them both out of the apartment and threw their clothes after them."

I chuckled a little at that image. "Did you see him again after that… incident?"

I saw the girls coming our way. They had noticed something was up and were curious. I sent them a quick thought to not interfere; this was between me and Kim. It was her choice whether or not she would want to tell the others what she had just told me. I wasn't going to spill the beans.

"Once, but not by choice," the woman said, oblivious to the silent exchange. "He tried to get me to forgive him and he promised he wouldn't do it again but I told him to go to hell." She sighed. "It's haunted me ever since and it still hurts to even think about it. Every relationship I had after that ended up a failure. Because of my insecurity and jealousy."

So her insecurity had its roots in what had happened in the past. The insecurity had made her jealous of any woman who had even looked at her current boyfriend a certain way. The men had tolerated her for a time but had left her almost without exception. Sometimes it had been her who had left but more often than not, it had been the guy she had been with.

I held her in my arms, running my fingertips along her back again. I could guess without asking her this had been the reason, or at least one of the reasons she had moved in to the cabin, practically in the middle of nowhere.

But there was the fact that if none of that hadn't happened she and I wouldn't have met. I mentioned this to her, not belittling what she had been through at all, it had just been a statement of fact. I managed to get a smile and a little kiss from her for that.

-End flashback-

Kim had promised him she would try to keep her jealousy in check and so far, she had. Her minor jealousy towards Gaia had cleared when she had found out about his past and how the spirit was connected to it. He had told her about his empathy so she should know how that would affect him.

But how hard would it be for him to convince her she had to change her attitude if the jealousy surfaced again? The woman had a tendency to be very stubborn. Well, so did he for that matter. He was no soothsayer, but something told him things would only get worse before they got better. There had to be a way for her to let go of the phantoms of the past if their relationship was to work in the long run.

Then again, was the possible emotional abuse worth it? When he had asked her to stay he had taken a personal risk. He realized he was ready to fight for his happiness even if there would be bumps on the road. He had endured so much already from the villains, so he would endure whatever the future brought with Kim, too. Cap was sure things would work out for the better eventually.

But as the superhero would find out, the coming days would make him question his resolve.

* * *

**A/N: **The rest of the story will follow once I get the other chapters done to my satisfaction.


	2. Problems arise

**A/N: **I feel sorry for good ol' Cap...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Problems arise**

Rain. Torrential rain.

What had been a beautiful day had turned into a rain-filled one, forcing the people of Hope Island to retreat inside. So far it had been a quiet day. Maybe the villains felt about the rain like they did and didn't want to get wet. Or so the heroes hoped. The last couple of weeks had been so busy they were hoping for a few days of free time.

Cap and Kim were enjoying each other's company like any normal couple would. The rain's patter on the roof of her hut didn't bother them in the slightest, their attention wholly on each other.

Alas, the quiet was not to last. "Planeteers to the Crystal Chamber!"

The Planeteers emerged from either the common hut or his or her own hut and ran to the Chamber, trying to not get too wet on the way. Wheeler made a comment about the villains having bad timing.

Cap didn't make a move to leave yet, though. Ever since Kim had become a permanent resident on the island, he had only returned the powers if the Planeteers needed them or if he needed to recharge. The superhero had discovered sleep did the job too, but it wasn't as effective as the other way. A good night's sleep made him feel refreshed, though and once he returned the powers when there was an eco-emergency, he was very well off in handling the villains.

"Duty calls again," the superhero commented. He knew he had to go but wasn't in any hurry yet.

Kim sighed too and glanced out the window. The weather wasn't exactly ideal. "Yeah. But hey, maybe where you guys are going will be dryer." Despite not showing it, Cap could tell the woman wasn't very pleased about the situation. But it wasn't his fault if the eco-emergencies happened to be so frequent.

"Rain doesn't really bother me that much but thanks." He seemed to listen for something, running his fingertips lightly along her arm. "It's Blight. Again."

Kim couldn't help shuddering. But it wasn't because of his touch. She had met the twisted scientist once and didn't want to do it again if she could help it.

The shudder didn't go unnoticed by her companion. "Still gives you the creeps, huh?"

The woman nodded. "Even after all this time. Hasn't she learned yet that you will foil her schemes every time?" During the past month alone Blight had tried her schemes a number of times.

"That doesn't stop her from trying time and time again," he commented. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle. Here's hoping we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves."

That was a nice thought but Kim wasn't as optimistic. There were times the superhero was a bit too confident about the outcome of a given mission and he had ended up paying for it. "That's only if you don't waste it recharging. Like last time." She hadn't meant it to sound like an accusation.

Nukem had managed to take a good shot at him that time. A few good shots in fact while his attention had been elsewhere. Namely the innocent bystanders on the scene and making sure they were safe. But better him than them.

This kind of conversation was getting to be a habit between them every time there was a mission.

"Well, excuse me for caring about people's safety," he said, getting off the bed. "Part of my job. You should know that." He checked if the Planeteers were leaving yet. As it happened, the five just came out of the Crystal Chamber.

"It's just that every time you've assured me it's going to be a piece of cake…"

"…I've had to go recharge," Cap finished for her with a sigh.

Compared to her sick leave, the past month and a half had seen more days spent with just the Planeteers than her boyfriend. Kim didn't mind that much since it gave her a chance to get to know the five better. There just hadn't been that much chance to work on their relationship and it was starting to get to her.

'Boy'friend indeed. The only boyish thing about him was his behavior sometimes.

The woman sat up and nodded. "Exactly."

The superhero sat down on the edge of the bed. "Love, I promise I'll make it all up to you first thing there's a chance."

Kim's face brightened. "You mean it?"

Cap smiled. "Yes. Every word."

"Here's something for luck," she said and kissed him.

A part of the superhero wished he didn't have to go but his duty overruled that part quite effectively, forcing him to break the kiss. "I'm sure that'll ensure me a safe return into your arms today."

"Better be mine than someone else's." She hadn't intended to say that out loud.

"Who else would there be?" Cap asked. He was going to say something more but changed his mind, standing up. "See ya." The superhero stepped outside and left with his usual catchphrase. The door was still open and Kim saw the five beams of light shoot after the departing Geo-Cruiser.

Cap had told her once about some admirers who had hugged him for saving them from something. In her head she had imagined they had probably even kissed him, although he hadn't said so. This had happened before they had even met. Even though he didn't tell her about such incidents anymore, she was sure there was some interaction. There had to be.

Things had gone well between them for the most part but Kim couldn't help feeling so insignificant at times. He was a superhero and she was a mere human. The woman did know he loved her but what if he got tired of her and found someone else?

Kim tried not to think about such things and waited out the rain so she could get to work on… well, she was sure something had to be done to the remaining crafts.

A couple more days of like that and Cap was beginning to wish the woman would get the idea to go to the cabin for a while, to see her folks for example, just so he could get a breather. He knew a part of it was because of the constant eco-emergencies but Kim shouldn't attack him like she did. He didn't show her how much it affected him, hoping she would come to her senses on her own. Later, he would admit that had been the wrong tactic. Cap remembered she had exhibited some jealousy before but it had been nothing like this. It was like something had snapped in her and she was a different woman from the one he had gotten to know.

They had arguments but they all blurred together so Cap couldn't remember exactly what they had been about or what had been said. All he could remember were his assurances that she was way off. But he gave up on that after it was clear the woman didn't want to listen. There were a few good days in between the bad days too, but they were shadowed by the bad days, taking the joy out of the good ones.

The latest mission over and done with successfully, Cap was going to return to the island with the Planeteers but changed his mind again like he had already done a couple of times. Kim would probably just accuse him of something yet again. It seemed her past hadn't let go of her at all. He had tried to tell her time and time again he was different and was getting tired fast of the arguments that were the result almost without exception.

"I'm not coming with you, Planeteers," Cap stated. He knew he didn't have to explain why to the five. "If… when she asks, tell her whatever you like for why."

The Planeteers could see how worn out the superhero was even though the mission had been a piece of cake. The mental strain of having to put up with her jealousy was clearly getting to him.

"Cap, talk to her," Wheeler told him. "It's obvious she won't stop until you set her straight."

"I gotta admit my patience is wearing thin," the superhero admitted with a sigh. "I'm this close," he held his index finger and thumb with only a little gap between them. "to telling her off."

"Don't let us stop you," Gi told him. "Let her know how her jealousy affects you."

Cap knew she was right. He had just gotten too used to not showing weakness around anybody except the Planeteers if he could help it. It was about time he really included Kim into that inner circle like he had told her he had. In reality, he had treated her as an outsider. The superhero had to admit it was time to ask for help because he was out of ideas and he knew where to ask first. Thanks to his stubbornness, he had made a real mess of things. Cap did know not everything could always be sweetness and light but enough with the downs already. He wanted some ups for a change.

The superhero made his exit with his customary parting catchphrase. The five environmentalists looked at each other.

"It's almost like three years ago again," Wheeler commented. "With the exception that the situation's been reversed."

"Yes," Kwame agreed with a nod. "I hope he will not wait too long until talking with her."

The Planeteers decided to choose the easiest route and tell Kim the superhero had needed a recharge. That wouldn't be anything new and they didn't have to tell her the details of the mission.

Kim had gone with Gi to spend time with the latter's dolphin friend. Cap had asked the Water Planeteer to take the woman somewhere so he could go and talk with Gaia. With no interruptions. The Thai had assured him she would try to talk some sense into her friend but wasn't that optimistic about whether it would work.

The spirit noted her adoptive son didn't look so good when he came in. He was far from his usual self. Kim really had done a number on him.

"So you finally decided to ask for help?"

"Yeah," Cap said. "Seems I have to learn everything the hard way these days."

Gaia smiled. "I recall it was so when you were young, too."

"I get the feeling talking's not gonna cut it alone," he said, getting right to the point, not bothering with the reminiscing. "There has to be something else that could be done besides that."

His behavior told Gaia very clearly that it wouldn't be long before he would tell Kim exactly how he felt. The spirit didn't remember the superhero ever being this impatient before, either, fidgeting as she pondered his problem. It wouldn't help to tell him to keep calm, either. She was sure that would only agitate him more in this state of mind.

"Well, you could consider letting her inside your mind," she suggested finally.

Why hadn't he thought of that? Because of the mental strain, that was why. He hadn't done something like that before but supposed it was possible. "Barring nothing, is that what you're getting at?"

"Your choice," Gaia said. "But at least to a point so she can see how you feel about things."

Cap just hoped Kim wouldn't be too stubborn about it and would accept what he'd show her. He wanted the old Kim back, the one he had gotten to know and love.

"If you don't want to lose her," Gaia told him, a hand on his shoulder. "Do something about it."

"I will," the superhero said with a nod. Cap was feeling a little more optimistic again but wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his anger in check. "In fact, I'm gonna take care of it right now."

Gaia wished him luck. But just as he was leaving the Chamber, the Planetvision alerted the spirit of an eco-emergency. For once, the superhero wasn't that eager to leave. Well, maybe he could channel some of his frustrations on the villains. Just a little.

* * *

**A/N:** Will she see the light? You'll have to wait to find out.


	3. Enough is enough

**Chapter 2: Enough is enough**

After the mission Cap decided it was time to get it over with. No use putting it off any longer.

Kim actually made it easier for him. "Did he behave himself out there?" she asked the Planeteers.

That was the last straw for the superhero. Anger boiled to the surface. Anger he had managed to keep in check for now. "Enough!" he exclaimed, hands clenched into fists.

Kim took a step back with a gasp. Everyone was stunned into silence, even the Planeteers who had known this was coming.

"I've had enough of that!" Cap repeated. He could see he was making the woman a bit apprehensive. At the moment he simply didn't care, needing to vent. Kim looked at the Planeteers for some support but she found none.

"I told you time and time again that you have absolutely _no_ basis for your accusations or your jealousy," he told the woman, his attention solely on her, ignoring the Planeteers. His tone alone told her he meant business. "Did you think I would just grin and bear it? Huh? That I wouldn't get angry at you?"

Kim bit her lip. They had had words before but never anything like this. It actually scared the woman to see the superhero so furious. It wouldn't have surprised her if there had been lightning in his eyes.

"You told me what happened with your fiancé," Cap said. He also didn't care whether or not the Planeteers had heard about that. "That was years ago, wasn't it? Don't you think it would be about time you let go of the past?"

"I've tried…" she said.

"Not very hard, obviously," he interrupted tersely. "Just what is it you're afraid of?" Maybe that had been mentioned during the yelling matches but Cap couldn't remember.

"I-I was afraid you'd get tired of me and… and choose one of the fan girls you told me about once."

Cap snorted. Figures she would bring that old thing up. "Ridiculous. I didn't give them a second glance back then and I wouldn't do it now. Besides, there hasn't been any fan girls in a long time."

"You haven't had time for me, either," Kim felt the need to point out.

The superhero sighed, most of his steam spent. "There was a reason for that." His tone was a bit gentler now. "I told you about my empathy, didn't I?"

Kim frowned until what he meant registered on her. How could she have forgotten how sensitive he was because of his empathy? Now that she looked at him, she could see he wasn't his usual self. And it had nothing to do with the latest mission. She had done it.

"Maybe I can help with that," Ma-Ti spoke up before the woman had a chance to say anything. Up until this point, the five environmentalists had thought it best to stay out of the way but the Kayapo felt that now he should offer his help. The youngest of the group held up his right hand. "My ring is not just used for telepathy. It also allows me to feel what others around me feel."

"But with me, that feature becomes even stronger, like with the other powers," Cap said. "I'm very acutely aware of the feelings and moods of the people around me, even more so than Ma-Ti is. I can control it a little better than he can but still, negative vibes, like _jealousy_…" he stressed the word intentionally. "…aren't that pleasant to experience."

"We told you about the time when we went time traveling with Blight's time machine and met Hitler, didn't we," Wheeler joined in the conversation. "Just his mere presence almost incapacitated him."

Cap smiled. That had been a good example. Maybe a slight exaggeration but good nonetheless. "All that hate… I wouldn't want to meet him again, that's for sure."

"I-I'm so sorry, Blue," Kim said, hugging him. "I should've remembered."

It was a change to hear that name again. For the past few days she had only called him 'Planet' which she only did when she was upset at him. It was a clear indication that she was not a happy camper even when she didn't show it. And of course Cap could sense her mood.

"But why didn't you just show me instead of leaving me in the dark?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd figure it out by yourself," he told her.

Kim got the gist of it. "You can't blame me alone for what's happened." She let go of him. "So much for including me in your business."

"I know," Cap said with a sigh. "I should've said or done something before things got out of hand. I'm sorry."

"Now are you goin' to listen to us next time we give you advice?" Wheeler asked.

"I guess I better." But he wasn't done with "the lesson" yet. "There's something I'd like to try," Cap said to Kim.

The woman met his eyes, curious. "What's that?"

"My version of the Vulcan mind-meld, so to speak," the superhero explained. '_Too much Star Trek with Wheeler,'_ he thought to himself. The redhead had shown him a few episodes of the show and he had tried to wrap his head around all the techno babble. With not much success. "I'm gonna let you into my mind so you can see for yourself how I see the world and how I feel about things. And people." He had decided to go all out with it, barring nothing. It was time to treat her like he had intended, as one of them.

"You can do that?" Kim asked, obviously not sure what to think about something like that.

"Telepathy has many uses," he told her with a grin. "I admit I haven't done this before. But I assure you there's nothing for you to worry about."

The superhero had never hurt her. This was something she knew for a fact. She was a bit skeptical about what he said he'd do but was willing to try it. Especially if he really was going to show her all that. It wasn't every day you got to see into someone's mind.

"What do I have to do?" Kim asked.

"Be receptive. That's about it. But we'll need complete privacy. So if you'll excuse us…" Leaving the others, the duo headed for Kim's hut and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Ready?" he asked her. Kim nodded.

The superhero touched his forehead to hers and opened his mind to her. He did it in little stages, careful so as not to overwhelm the woman with too much too quickly.

On top of everything was his devotion to the Earth and his job. Mingled with it Kim could actually feel how deep his friendship with the Planeteers was. After all, he depended on them on a lot. He was very grateful for Gaia for giving him a home and after the powers had emerged, a purpose. A purpose in which he did everything he could to keep the planet healthy and beautiful. But he couldn't do it all by himself and he knew that, hoping people would take action. What he felt for the villains wasn't anger but disappointment for their misguided attitude. He didn't like what they did to the planet, though, not at all. But he still had hope for them to see the error of their ways.

It was also very clear that as far as morals went, Cap's were quite high, higher than anyone's she knew. Kim knew what that meant and realized without a doubt now how wrong she had been.

Then she saw an image of herself and gasped. She could feel for herself how deep his love was for her. She had known he loved her but she had had no idea how much. How could he still care so much about her after what she had done?

Still having his eyes closed, Cap smiled when he heard the gasp. He opened his eyes and noted the tears that were running down her cheeks. This told him he had touched her at some level.

"You can open your eyes now, love," the superhero told her quietly, brushing the tears away.

Kim did so and without a word wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly. Holding her close, Cap ran his fingertips along her back without thinking about it. He couldn't remember how long it had been since they had been like this.

"It's alright," the superhero murmured soothingly.

"Even after what I've put you through?" Kim asked.

Cap sighed. She was being way too hard on herself. "It wasn't just you, remember?" he said gently. "We were both at fault. Let's leave it at that."

She didn't say anything to that, just sat there holding on to him. The woman was afraid she would hear the words she didn't want to hear.

"What am I gonna do with you, my little firecracker," Cap wondered aloud, stroking her hair. They were up for some serious talk about the future of their relationship. He was sure she knew that too.

Kim's cell phone rang. She ignored it, not wanting any interruptions now. But Cap advised her to answer. His Heart power told him it was important.

So she answered the call. And her eyes went wide. "What? When did it happen?" As she listened, the woman bit her lip. So it was bad news. "I'm on my way." Kim hung up and ran out of the hut.

Cap wasn't far behind her. "Kim, wait up! What was that about?" he asked, catching up to her.

"It's dad," Kim said. "He's had a heart attack." She looked at him as if wanting his permission. "I-I gotta go to him."

The ecohero would have wanted to straighten things out between them but he had to admit that right now her father was a priority. At least to her. He could see, and feel, how worried she was. And that made him worry, too.

"As if you'd need my permission," he told her, silently cursing the bad timing.

There was still the matter of how she would get there. Cap assured her she could take the Geo-Cruiser even though Kim was reluctant to. What if it was needed for a mission? She was reminded the Planeteers still had the Eco-Copter if they needed to go somewhere.

Fortunately, she had taken some flying lessons thanks to the flight simulator on the island. This was only the third time she would be flying the actual Geo-Cruiser, though.

"After I've made sure he's in the clear, I'll come back to you," Kim told Cap. "If that's what you still want," she finished, biting her lip.

He nodded, briefly thinking she was going to wear down her lip at this rate. "Of course I do. But we do need to talk."

Kim was glad he still wanted to talk about them. At least that was something. "I know. You've given me a lot to think about."

Cap was glad to hear that. "Take as long as you need, love," he told her. _'Just come back to me.'_

As she was making the pre-flight checks, Kim felt a wave of affection wash through her. Guessing where it had come from, she looked back at him and smiled. Cap smiled back and asked her to wish her father well for him.

"_Remember, I'm only a thought away,"_ he told her telepathically. "_So if you want to, you can let me know directly when you're on your way back."_

The woman nodded, acknowledging the request and the proposed method of communication both. With a wave of her hand, the Geo-Cruiser lifted off, heading for the mainland.

"Where's she takin' the Geo-Cruiser?" Wheeler wanted to know, joining the superhero who was looking after the departing plane.

"She had to go and be with her father," Cap replied absently. "Heart attack."

"Oh. Bummer." The redhead was reminded of his own relationship with his father. He had died before they had had a chance to patch things up. This had happened over three years ago but he still regretted that.


	4. Reflections

**Chapter 3: Reflections**

After Kim had left, Cap decided to go for a little dive. He had been underwater for some time, swimming leisurely when the superhero spotted something tiny reflecting the shaft of sunlight that filtered through the water. Curious, he went to take a closer look and found an open clam. It hadn't been the clam itself that had glinted in the sunlight of course; it had been the pearl sitting in it. Cap checked if the clam would be willing to part with the pearl.

The mollusk didn't react at all when he touched it. If it had been alive and well, it would have closed itself tight.

"So, you don't need this anymore," the superhero murmured as he took the pearl. "But I'm sure I can find something to do with it."

Returning to the surface some distance from the beach, he spotted the Planeteers there. It was a perfect day to spend on the beach so the five had the right idea, the girls sitting in the shade under the big sunshade they had erected.

Joining them, Cap showed them what he had found and also told the five what he intended to do with it. But first he had to decide what kind of a gift it would be. All the superhero had decided so far was that it had to be something one of a kind. The Planeteers offered their suggestions too. A ring, a necklace, a brooch. Cap promised to take their suggestions into consideration.

* * *

_Kim was running. The sense of urgency was very apparent but she didn't know why. She had no idea where she was or how she had got there. It looked like a forest, a very dark forest. Kim could barely see what was ahead of her. She had never been afraid of the dark that much but this place made her apprehensive. There was no telling what lurked in the darkness. There was no sound, not even rustling of the leaves. It was deathly quiet. She couldn't even hear her own footfalls._

_She ran, looking for something, not exactly knowing what. All she knew she had to find it, and fast before it was too late. For what, that she didn't know either. She tripped over something, maybe a tree root, managing to stay standing and kept on running. Catching a glimpse of something familiar from the corner of her eye, she headed for it. And came to a sudden stop with a gasp._

_There, lying on the ground was Cap, on his stomach. Now Kim knew it was him she had been looking for and why. Something told her she was too late. Approaching the prone figure, she knelt down beside him, wanting to know for sure, and hoping against hope that there was still something that could be done. With a trembling hand, she reached out and turned him over, noting the coldness of his skin. The superhero was totally limp and didn't make a sound. Kim shook his shoulder and called his name, hoping for a reaction. A groan, a movement, anything. But there was nothing whatsoever. The man she loved was gone. She hugged him to her, tears in her eyes and pleaded with him to come back to her._

Kim woke with a start, his name escaping her lips. Disoriented, she didn't know where she was at first, the remnants of the dream still tugging at her mind. Reality kicked in and Kim became aware that she was in bed in a hotel room. Her mother had insisted she get some sleep, promising to stay with her father.

'_What a nightmare,'_ she thought with a shudder. It had been so vivid. Kim willed herself to recall the smile he had had on his face when she had left, replacing the image of the dream. _'I'm glad it was only a dream.'_

But what if it really were to happen, she found herself thinking. What if the Planeteers didn't get to him in time? They always had before but there was a first time for everything. And Cap would die… for real. Kim's breath caught in her throat at the thought. If she lost him… It was unthinkable to her. It horrified her, bringing tears to her eyes for real. She couldn't think of her life without him in it anymore. The brunette loved the superhero more than she had ever loved anyone. The time apart had made her realize without a shadow of a doubt that she belonged with him, missing him like crazy already.

Even before she had had the dream, Kim had known what her course was going to be, thanks to him letting her into his mind. The glimpse into Cap's mind had been a very overwhelming experience. It had felt like they had been one and the same for those brief moments. She had gone through everything he had shown her and there really was only one thing she was going to do. The nightmare had just cinched it for her.

Cap had watched over her the whole time she had been in the hospital fighting for her life. In fact, he had saved her life and how had she repaid his kindness? By accusing him of something she now knew would never happen. Kim wondered how he had managed to put up with her with all her acting up lately. She had to admire his patience and couldn't blame him for snapping at her like he had. If they still had a future together, she decided there and now that it was time to look ahead and stop living in the past. Cap and their relationship were worth it. Even with the constant interruptions because of his job. Kim hoped he still wanted her to stay but she wouldn't know for sure until she returned to the island. He had told her he was only a thought away. For other people that was just a figure of speech but for her it was literal.

Her father had gotten through the worst of his ordeal but he still needed to stay in the hospital for observation, just in case. Kim could have gone back home but she wanted to stay with her father, wanting to make sure he would make a complete recovery, or at least when he would be well enough to be released. Until then, she would be going nowhere. Kim was glad Cap hadn't given her a deadline. But she couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

She made herself ready to go back to the hospital to give her mother a chance to rest for a change.

* * *

Cap was in Kim's hut, lying on her bed with one of his legs up, bent at the knee. The superhero was staring at the ceiling without really seeing it, lost in his thoughts. He and the woman he loved had spent a number of times on this same bed, ignoring the outside world. In his mind's eye, he could imagine her right there beside him, smiling and occasionally even laughing at his (bad) jokes.

Buddy was lying beside the bed, curled up comfortably. The dog had practically been his shadow since Kim had left. It had been a few days since then and the superhero had begun to have serious doubts. There hadn't been a single eco-emergency during this time to give him something else to think about. And realizing fact that this would've been a perfect time to spend time with her and make up for all the interruptions didn't help, either. He knew he could have spent the time recharging, knowing full well the Planeteers would call him if and when Kim returned but for some reason he hadn't wanted to.

After the situation with her father was "in the blue", would she come back? Back home. She had promised to but there was the possibility that she could change her mind. Cap had considered contacting her via telepathy to ask but had been reluctant to do so. The woman would let him know either way, wouldn't she?

But what was the point in trying again if things just continued like they had after a brief good part? Had he even thought it through completely before asking Kim to stay? Relationships weren't for someone like him, anyway. Not to mention love. His job took away a big slice of their time together. What kind of a relationship was that? He loved her more than he could even say but if the woman wanted out, he would have to let her go.

Unbidden, the thought brought tears to his eyes._ 'So much for my resolve to not give up,'_ Cap thought somberly.

Sensing his mood, Buddy looked up at him with a little whine. The superhero acknowledged this, reaching out and scratching him behind the ears. Cap could tell the canine was confused about the resent events. He hadn't been in the mood to explain. Buddy stood up and gave the superhero's face a lick, effectively removing the tears. Then he barked in an unmistakably commanding tone.

The dog was obviously trying to tell him to get a grip. But Cap turned his back on him, facing the wall. If Kim was going to leave, she'd have to at least come and get her dog. He didn't look forward to saying goodbye to the woman again. If it came to that, the superhero didn't know how he was going to get over it this time.

Girls had been one subject Gaia hadn't talked to him about before he had become who he was today. Maybe she would have but circumstances had prevented that. First, the powers had showed up and later he had taken it upon himself to power her rings. After that, he had given such things no thought whatsoever, girls and finding love the farthest thing from his mind, his job a priority to him from day one. Neither of them had expected that anyone would either leave an impression on him or that he would ever fall in love, or at least he hadn't.

Sure, he had met at least one couple while on a mission but Cap had to admit that he had no previous personal experience whatsoever when it came to relationships. That had probably been part of the cause for the problems.

Letting his mind drift, the superhero reminisced about the good times, the few times he and Kim had still been happy. The week they had spent together after they had first met, the time three years later when they had been reunited, her sick leave…

The dam broke in earnest, all the doubts, fears and frustrations, in addition the disappointment he felt in himself finally pouring out.

On the beach, Ma-Ti felt his distress. The Kayapo caught the attention of the other four and suggested they go and check on their friend. So the group headed for Kim's hut. They were met by Buddy at the door. Peeking in, they discovered the hut was dark except for the sunlight coming in from the windows, revealing a familiar form on the bed, his back to them. Unmistakable sobbing sounds could be heard from his direction. The Planeteers exchanged concerned looks and went inside. If Cap heard them, he didn't show any sign of that.

Gi sat down on the edge of the bed and laid her hand on the superhero's arm. The Water Planeteer tried to think of something to say but couldn't come up with anything. She supposed it was enough for him to know they were there for him.

As a matter of fact, Cap was aware of them and was glad they were there. He had always been able to count on his friends, no matter the predicament. Well, in the beginning he had not had so much faith in them. It had taken time and mutual hardships to make them into the close-knit group they were today.

Until finally, the sobbing subsided with a sigh. Cap brushed at his eyes and rolled over to his other side. "Hey, Planeteers," he said, smiling a little. "I suppose you guys think it was silly of me to turn on the waterworks like that."

"It is not silly at all," Linka told him. Even the usually reserved Russian was having trouble keeping her composure.

"Linka's right," Wheeler stated, putting a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It just shows how important she is to you."

Kim certainly was that. "Thanks for the support, guys," Cap said gratefully. "So, what's up? Has… has there been word from her?"

Kwame shook his head. He hadn't missed the hero's hesitation, as if he wasn't sure whether to ask or not. "No. None."

The superhero sighed, sitting up. "Right."

"Don't worry, Cap," Gi said, giving him a hug. "I'm sure you'll hear from her soon. It's only been a few days."

A few days which had felt like forever to him. "I wouldn't blame her if she's decided it's not worth it. I mean, she's had to spend so much time alone lately."

"Do not lose heart," Ma-Ti told him, coming to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure everything will turn out alright."

"I hope you're right." At least they were trying to keep his chin up. But try as he might, he couldn't dispel his doubts, hoping for an eco-emergency so he could get his mind on other things even for a moment.

* * *

A couple of days later when her father was getting ready to be released, Kim's first thought was to get in touch with Cap and tell him she was coming home. But she changed her mind, deciding to surprise him instead, although Kim was sure he would be expecting her by now. Or so she hoped. For all she knew, the superhero would just tell her to take her dog and take a hike. Well, she couldn't blame him for that, although he had wanted to talk with her once she went back.

'_Stop it,'_ she told herself as she dashed to the Geo-Cruiser to contact the Planeteers. _'Everything will work out fine. You'll see.'_

"He has been on pins and needles, waiting for you to come back," Ma-Ti told her. They had decided not to tell her how miserable Cap had really been, not wanting to worry the woman too much.

"So hopefully you'll have good news for 'im," Wheeler added.

'_Oh, poor baby,'_ Kim thought. "As a matter of fact, I do have news for him," she told the twosome with a smile but didn't elaborate further. It was obvious by the American's expression that he had wanted to know. "Is he around?" Meaning was he recharging or not.

"Catching some Z's in your hut," the redhead told her. Kim could tell by the confused expression he had that the New Yorker found it weird that the superhero was sleeping. She admitted she had known about it for some time now. They just hadn't gotten around to telling the five about it.

"OK, then," she said. "Don't wake him because I want to surprise him."

They told her about the latest (and only) mission of the week after which Cap had retired to her hut and hadn't been seen since. Kim knew that in that case the superhero wouldn't wake up anytime soon since sleep wasn't as effective as proper recharge. But since the mission hadn't been that difficult, she figured it would be alright to wake him once she got to the island.

Now Gi joined in the conversation, asking Kim about her father. The woman assured her friend that her father was on the mend, but had to take it easy for a few weeks.

"But now I gotta go and say bye to him and mom," Kim announced, noticing the said people coming out the building. "See ya in a few hours."

* * *

**A/N:** I realized the title of this chapter has a sort of a double meaning... Well, let's hope Kim will be able to cheer Cap up a little, right? Please leave a review and maybe the next chapter will go up faster :)


	5. Reunion

**A/N: **Maybe I should have given him something to do in the previous chapter so his doubts wouldn't have gotten the better of him. Oh well, what's done is done...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

As Kim landed on the island, her heart was pounding so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. She could hardly wait to see Cap again.

The first one to greet her was none other than Buddy, who ran from her hut and almost made Kim fall over in his excitement. She managed to make the dog settle down. "You were keeping him company, huh?"

Kim was going to go straight to her hut but her stomach offered a protest. The woman realized it had been a while since she had last eaten so she dashed to the common hut to get a quick snack.

The Planeteers were there, doing various things. "Hey, guys," Kim greeted.

"Shouldn't you go and tell him the news?" Gi asked her friend with a smile, as if already guessing what the woman was going to tell the superhero.

"I will but I needed to get something to eat first," Kim replied, as she prepared a sandwich. "Haven't eaten since… since I left the hospital."

Once the sandwich was ready the brunette excused herself. Taking a bite of her snack, she made her way to her hut, telling Buddy to be quiet. Once she got there, she took a deep breath to calm herself before going in. Cap was quite clearly still sound asleep. The superhero was on his stomach with one arm dangling down the edge of the bed. Nothing short of an earthquake would probably rouse him. He looked so peaceful Kim didn't have the heart to wake him. She decided to let him do it on his own time, and settled down on a chair beside the bed, watching him with a smile.

A half an hour later Cap stirred, rolling over onto his back and with a sigh put one arm over his eyes, as if not quite ready to wake up fully yet.

Kim went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Did you sleep well, superhero of mine?" she asked gently.

"Sure did," Cap replied. He did a doubletake and taking his arm away from his eyes, looked at her, blinking a few times, not quite believing what he was seeing. "Kim? When did you get back?"

She smiled. So far so good. "About half an hour ago."

The superhero sat up and without a word wrapped his arms around the woman. He sighed contentedly, at peace with the world for the moment. Cap was reminded of their reunion over six months ago. What he was feeling now was similar to that relief he had felt then to have her there in his arms again. Putting her own arms around the eco-hero, Kim held him close. This was where she belonged. Buddy sat nearby, looking pleased at what he saw.

"I missed you," Cap said. "So much."

"I missed you more," Kim told him.

Still holding her tightly, as if afraid that the woman would disappear if he let go of her, the superhero said, "I was afraid that… that you'd change your mind about coming back." He couldn't bring himself to ask whether or not she had just dropped by.

Surprised at his words, Kim looked at the superhero, caressing his azure cheek. "Why would I do such a thing? I said I would come back to you, didn't I?" She paused and then said, "For good, if that's OK with you."

Cap studied her face, the woman's words sinking in. "You mean you're staying?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" she asked gently. "So you're stuck with me."

Relief washed through him. Being stuck with her was more than OK. Something happened that Kim would have never expected to see. The superhero eyes welled up with tears and he hugged her again. He clearly needed to feel her there so that's what she provided, stroking his hair. The Planeteers had most certainly understated his mood to her. She hadn't had any doubts but he clearly had. What was more, he had very obviously been afraid he'd lose her. But why? What had caused him to think that?

The superhero realized he had been going to give up too easily. He reminded himself not do such a thing again where she was concerned. He should have had more faith in her.

Cap looked at the brunette, having also realized this had been the first time she had seen him cry. "Sorry for being such a wimp."

Kim smiled, reaching out to brush at his cheeks. "As far as I'm concerned, you can cry as often as you want or need to, you big wimp. I don't mind."

Cap grinned. What had he done to deserve her? The superhero was about to kiss the woman when he thought of something. The reason for all that had happened. "There is a condition, though. So you can stay, that is."

Kim already knew, or at least could guess at what that would be and put a finger to his lips before Cap could continue. "Now that I really know you, I promise you'll get no nasty vibes from me again." She also promised she would do her best to put the past behind her and look to the future with him.

He could see that (and by other means too) she really meant that and promptly followed through with what he had had in mind in the first place. The couple settled down on the bed, Kim snuggling up to the superhero with a contented sigh. Cap seconded that. His little family was complete now.

Buddy chose this moment to go to them. He seemed to want some attention too.

Cap chuckled and scratched the dog a little. "Thanks for keeping me company while your mistress was away, boy. But now, would you mind giving us some time alone?"

"We don't really need you watching over us," Kim added.

The dog gave a 'woof' and padded out of the hut, looking at them one more time at the door. Then Buddy made himself scarce.

However, they didn't really need to be all over each other all the time. Having the other there was enough. Cap asked the woman about her father and she told him he was alright but had to take it easy for a few weeks.

"Oh, and mom asked about you again," Kim told him. "To quote: 'he must be quite a guy if you're in that much of a hurry to go back to him'." She looked Cap with adoring eyes. "If she only knew."

It was obvious Kim's mother still wanted to meet her daughter's "mystery boyfriend". Well, the boyfriend wanted to meet his girl's folks too.

'_My girl,'_ Cap mused with a smile, liking the sound of that. "Well, why don't we just agree on a date with them and get it over with?" he suggested.

Kim clearly hadn't expected to hear that. "Really?"

"I still do want to meet them too," the superhero pointed out. "So it's a no-brainer to me that we should do it." He reminded her to ask for some flexibility, not settling on a definite date because of possible eco-emergencies. Kim assured him she would have done so even if he hadn't told her to.

'_Looks like I really did get through to her,'_ Cap thought with a smile. His doubts seemed downright silly to him now.

So, she got her cell phone and got one of her parents on the line, settling on a date. Since her parents were both free for the next few weeks, her mother being on vacation and her father on sick leave because of his heart, all they had to do was call when they were free and her parents would meet them at the cabin. If they hadn't made any other plans for a particular day, that is.

"Are you sure he's up to the possible shock, though?" Cap asked after Kim told him what had been agreed. He said it in a light tone but there was real concern too.

This subject had been a touchy one between them before but Kim had learned to read him better since then and kept her temper in check now, assuring the superhero that she would prepare her father for the meeting.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said. "I made something for you. It's in there." He indicated the drawer of the bedside table.

The something turned out to be a necklace. Kim took it out and looked at it more closely. It had a single pearl sitting in a small open silver clam on a thin silver chain. The detail on the clam was exquisite. This told her he had put a lot of effort into it.

"You really made this yourself?" she asked, clearly impressed. "Just for me?"

"Uh huh," the superhero confirmed. "Like it?" He could already tell she did but asked anyway.

"Like it? I love it!" The gift meant a lot to her especially since he had made it with his own two hands. With the help of his powers obviously but that didn't matter much to her. It was the thought that counted.

"I went to do a little diving after you left and found that pearl in an almost identical clam to that one," he explained as he secured the necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful," Kim said. "Thank you."

The eco-hero smiled. "Thank _you_ for being in my life."

He had obviously made it for her before his doubts had gotten the better of him. The brunette didn't want to ruin the moment but had to know. So she asked him what had made him think that she wasn't going to come back. Especially after that very enlightening mind-to-mind thing he had done.

Hesitating only for a brief moment, the superhero told her what had gone through his mind while she had been gone, mindful of his promise that there would be no secrets between them. Kim listened to all of it without interrupting, although she would have wanted to at least a couple of times, already knowing most of what he told her. But she also realized this was the first time he had been completely open with her where his innermost thoughts were concerned. They had talked a lot during her sick leave but not like this.

"It just goes to show that Captain Planet and boredom don't mix that well," Kim commented with a smile when he finished, the woman having guessed the reason why. She recalled the superhero had become restless during her sick leave too during a similar situation. But this time she hadn't been there for him to make it easier to cope.

Cap grinned. "You got that right. But now that you're back, boredom won't be that bad anymore."

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes on his. "I do have a few ideas how we could keep the boredom away." The woman teasingly kissed him. As always, they ended up in a horizontal position, their attention totally on each other.

"Think we should make good use of this quiet time and stop by the cabin?" she suggested after a while, glancing at the door, which was open. She should have shut it coming in but had been so impatient that she had forgotten all about it.

"Seems the cabin's the only other option here," Cap stated. "If we wanna have some privacy." The superhero looked at her affectionately and ran his fingertips along the woman's arm. "Complete privacy, that is."

They wouldn't have the chance to leave for the cabin yet, though. Gaia's voice rang out, announcing an eco-emergency.

Kim sighed. "Looks like I spoke too soon."

"Whoever it is, the timing is way off," Cap added, not bothering to check who it was this time. Why couldn't the villains have chosen to do something during the past week instead of now? "But before I go…" the superhero said, turning his attention to the woman again and pointed at her shirt. There was a faint glow on the tip of his finger and when it was gone, the globe insignia had appeared on the woman's shirt, making her officially one of them. Not an official Planeteer but part of the group, nonetheless.

For that, the superhero earned a long and lingering kiss from her, making him wish he wouldn't have to go. But Cap knew he had a job to do so promising her they would get a chance to go to the cabin soon, he made his exit.

* * *

**A/N: **Only one more chapter to go. As always, please leave a review and I'll do my best to put it up ASAP.


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: **This is only a lead-in. What follows will not be put up here.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The next day was another matter though, and the couple had a chance to leave for the cabin. But just in case, they had checked with Gaia that it was OK to leave and the spirit had promised them at least a couple of days. Cap had asked her not to bother them unless it was absolutely necessary.

Figuring that they could take care of meeting her parents during the same trip, Kim had agreed with her folks that they would meet her and her boyfriend at the cabin the next day. But this day was all theirs.

The superhero was having some difficulty in concentrating on his flying though, because his passenger, albeit inadvertently, was distracting him. The woman had decided to lie down on her stomach and her hands were exploring Cap's back and shoulders, sometimes even finding their way to his stomach.

"Uh, Kim?" the eco-hero said.

"Hmm?" was the woman's reply. She was obviously only half-listening.

"Not that I don't like what you're doing," Cap told her. "But I suggest you stop that."

"Do I have to?" Kim asked reluctantly.

"If you want us to get to the cabin safe and sound, yes," the superhero stated patiently. "And I don't want to fish you out of the ocean, either."

He wasn't oblivious to her current feelings, not at all. He was just trying his best to ignore them for now, concentrating on getting them to their destination. He could keep himself in control better than she obviously could and he was thinking about her safety here. The woman had taken along a backpack of some food (which he had insisted she take along since most of the stuff would probably be in the freezer at the cabin) and even though it wasn't that heavy, it could still cause a mishap combined with her other shenanigans.

Getting the message, she sat up. "Spoilsport," the woman muttered.

Spoilsport Planet at your service. "Love, I know it's not easy but try to be patient for once."

"Can't you go any faster?" Kim asked, obviously not acknowledging the request.

Cap sighed. Talk about being impatient. "Sure, if you want me to break the sound barrier. But that wouldn't be a good idea right now." Definitely not while she was with him. If he had been all by his lonesome, the superhero wouldn't have had any qualms about going supersonic.

His passenger settled down as much she was going to. Thankful for that, Cap flew straight to the cabin with no detours, not even stopping by the once clearing even though the place was important to them. Not long after that, the cabin came into sight. Telling Kim to prepare for a landing, the superhero touched down smoothly.

His arm around her shoulders while hers was around his waist, the couple made their way up the stairs and inside. If they had expected the place to be in need of cleaning, they got a pleasant surprise. It seemed someone had stayed there recently and it could only be Kim's parents. There was some dust but that didn't bother neither Cap nor Kim at present.

Long trips seemed to make her hungry, as the woman had discovered, so she had the presence of mind to make herself a snack. But once they had gone to the living room though, Kim unceremoniously pushed Cap down onto the couch and straddled him, snack forgotten for the moment. If she hadn't caught him by surprise with that move, the woman would not have been able to budge him. Their lips found each other without any trouble. For once, even the superhero didn't remind her of the food, concentrating completely on her.

But as her stomach offered a protest, one that couldn't be ignored, Kim had no choice but to divert her attention back to the food. An idea popped into her head in the middle of enjoying her snack and the woman smiled. An idea she herself liked a lot and she was sure her boyfriend would too.

Cap noticed the smile and recognized it for what it was. After all, this wasn't the first time he had seen that particular smile on her face. "I get the feeling there's an idea cooking in that head of yours."

Kim turned to look at him, still smiling. "I think I'll go take a shower," she said and got up. "You're welcome to join me," she added, beckoning with a finger invitingly.

Cap figured it would be something completely different from the usual so he was game. The superhero was going to follow the woman but glanced at the unfinished food she had left on the table.

"You go on ahead," he told her. "I'll put that away first since you're obviously not going to finish it now."

Kim smiled with a nod. "Don't be long," she told him, something in her voice telling Cap he really shouldn't do that. She disappeared around the corner and made her way upstairs.

It took a while to locate something to wrap or put the food in since he wasn't that familiar with the kitchen, even though he had made Kim breakfast at least twice, but finally the superhero did, putting it in the fridge. The other food in the backpack followed.

Wasting no more time, he went upstairs finding the bathroom door open a crack. The sound of running water was heard from inside.

'_Ready or not, here I come.'_ Cap stepped over to the door, opening it wider and going inside.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it for this story. TBC later? Maybe. You never know...


End file.
